The invention concerns a device for controlling a gas circuit especially for the evacuation of exhaust gas of a two stroke engine and an engine equipped with this device and a sealing element for a rotary valve in order to control the exhaust of engines such as two stroke or four stroke diesel or controlled firing internal combustion engines.